YOU ARE NOT ALONE
by shilpam59
Summary: This story basically shows how Abhijeet break down his pain in front of Tarika after sonal betrated him and played with his emotion , and how Tarika makes him feel comfart and relax.


TITLE SONG:-YOU ARE NOT ALONE (Michael Jackson)

Set after:-The mouse trap…..

One shot ff…

Everyone sees how Abhijeet shots so called his younger sister sonal…..n at last says "HAMARA DUTY MAI BHI SENTIMENTS KA KOI JAGA NAHI HAI"…and it ends there….

So after that episode…..

Abhijeet was feeling very lonely, especially after getting betrayed by Sonali, he was asking in his thought why this happens to him only. First Tasha then Sonali…he really wants some ones company to get break from this thought but didn't had guts to call any one….. He really don't wanted to break in front of any one, in fact wanted to hide his pain from his best buddy Daya also, He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear the door bell.

Outside the door was who was getting tense up every passing time and knocking door more abruptly….but after some time somehow the door got open. The person who was standing in front of her was not her Abhijeet, but it was person who was shattered down completely with red swollen eyes and fake painful smile to great her…

She just waited on the door to get response from him but seeing not getting response she lightly pushed him and went inside the hall and sat on the sofa. Abhijeet understood she was knowing through what stage of mind is he going so in spite o f argument he was thanking her from his heart in his mind, but being her angel he really didn't want to share his pain to bring tear in her eyes so he beaked the silence and asked her why was she hear at this odd hour? Tarika smiled and said "kyu mujhe nahi aana cahiye tha kya?'He simply smiled back and said "nahi mera matlap ye nahi tha…mera matlap itna raat ko koi kaam tha?'Tarika simply hold his hand and told "aaisa jaruri nahi hai ki harbar mai tumhara ghar sirf kaam ke liye hi aayu…bus akela aacha nahi lag raha tha aur mujhe tumhara saath time spend karna tha isliye aagaya..koi dikkat hai?koi aana wala hai?'though she lied in front of his abhi but still her eyes were reflecting the care she was carrng for him the reason of her presence with him..which was really breaking him and wanting to hug her and cry to sooth his pain…but still he was trying to hide it but his eyes were not really coordinating with his mind…she made sign to him which meant to seat…and he sat beside her though there was silence but they were reading each other's mind easily. Finally Tarika broke the silence by asking straight forward"Tum apne sath aaise kyu kar rahe ho?"though abhijeet Understood what she meant but still tried to act as unknown and replied"Maine kya kiya aapne saath?" she got angry on seeing him like but she controlled her anger and simply hold his hand with both of her hand and said"Mujhe pata hai tum par kya gujar raha tumhara dard chupane ka koi jarurat nahi hai…we are frnd.". Abhijeet was simply smiling. Actually he was shock that though he was trying to hide his pain but still how see could guess? And tear were rolling from his eyes..seeing this condition of her beloved person her heart melted and hugged him tightly…felling warmness of his jaan Tarika he started to shade his pain in her hug which he wanted from dippiest core of his heart.. And when he was feeling bit good he breaks the hug and thanks him smiling..but this time the smile was the genuine smile not previous pain one…seeing this Tarika felt relax and said few thing which directly touched the heart of Abhijeet and made him forget the loneliness and that was "cahe kuch bhi ho, mai hamesha tumhare saath hu. "YOU ARE NOT ALONE, I AM HERE WITH YOU..THOUGH YOU ARE FAR AWAY, I AM HERE TO STAY'…Abhijeet got emotional and he hugged her tightly as if not wanting to let her go away from him…

Then she smiled and ask him 'tum ne to kuch khaya nahi hoga,ek kaam karo jao jake muh dho kar aayo aur fresh ho jao mai khana ready karte hu" He looked at her in amazement that how could see predict so accurately about him and asked her"tumhe kaise pata?"she told him as matter of fact and to light the situation "tumhe dekh kar to Bandar bhi kehdega ke tumne kuch khaya nahi hai sirf aur sirf us bite paal ko yaad karke ganga jamuna bahaya hai" he smiled again and asked her "tumne bhi to khaya nahi ek kaam karo tum bhi mere saath kha lo"this time she was shocked but before she could ask herself how and why he told her"jaise tum mujhe samajte ho,na bole sabd ko sunte ho,utna mai bhi kar sakhta hu tumhare liye"she simply noded and headed toward the kitchen,

She removed her phone and massaged to Daya"TUMHARA STONE HEARTED SR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ABB THIK HAI, AUR JARA US STONE HEART KO ABB JARA WAX HEART BOLNA PAREGA"

And then they had their food together and Abhijeet droped Taria to her home. Before leaving Abhijeet called her back and said"Thanx jaan. Iska saach mai bohot jaruri tha. I LOVE YOU"

She smiled and replied him"THANX WANKS KE JARURI NAHI,MUJE MERA ABHI WAPAS LAKAR DO ITNA HI KAFI HAI….AUR I LOVE YOU MORE"abhijeet got down from his car and hug her one last time of night and said"KAL LAB MAI TUMHARA ABHI WAPIS FORM MAI HOGA"and kissed her blushed and said"AARAM SE JAANA AUR POHOCHKE SMS KAR DENA AUR SOGANA"AND KISSED HIS CHICK AND THEY BID THERE BYE….

Offff finished after all….i am first time writing on this ff… so if there is any mistake then plz forgive me….

And remaining about this os I was planning from long time to write something like this on abhirika so plz do review.

Thank you for reading…..


End file.
